


A Surprise Visitor

by acollectionofdaydreams



Series: Impossible Year Verse [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice POV, Alice takes Jade to Whitespire, Bonus Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofdaydreams/pseuds/acollectionofdaydreams
Summary: This is a bonus scene to Impossible Year where Alice turns up at Castle Whitespire with Jade Coldwater-Waugh in tow. Margo is very confused, and Alice would just like to take a nap.
Series: Impossible Year Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I just found it very hilarious to imagine Alice turning up with Jade and Margo's reaction to her. I don't know if I'll have any other bonus scenes for this fic or not, but I couldn't not write this.

Alice felt like she was just about ready to pass out from exhaustion by the time they reached Whitespire. Even though Eliot had gone off on his solo world-saving quest halfway up the Mountain of Ghosts, she still had to see the original mission through because a part of Quentin was still separated from the Underworld. She supposed it was her fault though, so it was only right that she was the one to fix it.

Jade had finished the journey with her, and Alice still wasn’t sure how she felt about the girl.

She’d wanted to hate her on principle. She was the long lost descendant of her dead boyfriend and the man her boyfriend had been in love with after all, which was just a whole lot to process. Alice was still fuzzy on the details of her existence, but she knew enough now to gather that there was a shit ton of time travel involved. Honestly though, she didn’t care about the details. She was too tired, and Jade, well, she was simply too nice to hate.

Alice could see Quentin in her so clearly now that she knew. Eliot too. It was a little eerie. By the time they reached the castle, she was admittedly not feeling too upset about the trek ending, but she hadn’t entirely hated it either.

They walked through the doors of the castle, and the first person they ran into was Fen.

“Oh, hi, Fen,” Alice said, stopping short. “Weren’t you, um..?”

“Dead?” Fen asked, her chipper voice tinged with just this side of sarcasm. “Yeah, not so much now.”

Alice looked at her warily. Whatever was going on here was clearly not something she wanted to get involved in. She just had one thing left to do before she could go home and try to repress the last twenty-four hours.

She asked, “Hey, um, you don’t happen to know where Margo is, do you?”

Fen’s face dropped at that. 

“Yeah, she’s in the throne room,” she answered, “but fair warning, she is _not_ in a good mood.”

Great. Just what Alice needed.

“Thanks,” she said.

Fen stepped aside for her to pass, and when they’d gotten a few feet down the hall, Jade leaned in to ask, “Was that really High King Fen?”

She had a look of awe on her face, and Alice nodded. 

“Wow, this is so cool,” Jade breathed.

Alice kept her eyes forward but smiled softly. 

When they reached the throne room, Margo was leaning against a table to the side twirling a knife in her hand as she listened to Tick speak animatedly. Alice took a deep breath. Might as well rip off the band-aid.

She cleared her throat, and Margo looked her way immediately. Several palace guards stood up straighter, but Margo waved them off. A calculated look passed over her face as she stared between Alice and Jade.

“Where’s Eliot?” she asked.

Alice said, “We ran into a complication on the way to the mountain.”

“Alice,” Margo warned, her voice hard as stone.

“It’s okay!” she held up her hands. “Eliot is fine. Or, at least, he should be.”

Margo dropped the knife on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She said, “Explain. Now. Then I’ll decide if you’re going to the dungeons or not.” Alice frowned at her, and she added, “And who’s your friend?”

Before she could stop her, Jade stepped around her and held out her hand.

“My name is Jade,” she told her. Margo continued to stare her down, unimpressed. She continued, “Jade Coldwater-Waugh. Eliot said that you would be able to help me reach the clock dwarves?”

Margo’s face went through about five different emotions before she turned back to Alice.

“What the high holy fucking hell has Eliot done now?” she asked.

Alice exhaled as a sort of hysterical laugh came out of her mouth.

“Jade is a descendant of Eliot and Q, and don’t ask me how because I don’t know,” she explained quickly to Margo’s raised eyebrows, “but apparently Eliot had her send a letter to their family in the past, and they built a watch that was meant to help him go back in time and fix everything.”

Margo closed her eyes and brought her fingers up to her temples. Tick opened his mouth, and she held out her hand to silence him.

“So that’s where Eliot is now?” she asked. “In the past, fixing all of this? By himself?”

Alice nodded.

“Jesus,” Margo said. She turned to Jade. “And you, what do you need with the clock dwarves?”

“They have the original letter,” she explained earnestly. “I need to know what it says so that I can send it and close the time loop.”

Margo stared at her for a long moment before looking back at Alice.

“Alright, I can take this from here,” she said. “Don’t go far though because if Eliot cocks this up, we’re gonna have to go and fix it. And you,” she pointed at Jade, “come with me, kid. We have lots to talk about.”

Alice watched as Margo linked her arm through Jade’s and led them down the hallway, already gesturing with her free hand as she started to question her. Alice had a feeling they were all going to have lots to talk about if Eliot pulled this off.

Right now though, she was going to go find an empty bedroom in the castle and sleep for, like, a whole day.


End file.
